


The Unexpected

by NotEvenThat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dark Magic, Fluff, Indifferent Magnus Bane, Light noncon touching, M/M, Magic enduced sleep, Magnus falling in love, Mind alteration, Only slight angst, Slight kidnapping, dark magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: Magnus uses some dark magic on Alexander, hoping to get back at Maryse. He doesn't expect to fall in love with him though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is light on the dark themes, considering the concept but please read all the tags! 'Dark Magnus' is in there for a reason.

The first time Magnus saw Alexander, he's was hunting alone.

He was walking through the alleyway besides Magnus's house, so covered in filth and grime that Magnus almost didn't take a second look at him. Alec toppled, looking like he was going to pass out, from either exhaustion or blood loss (Magnus couldn't quite tell if the blood covering him was his) and Magnus watched for a few moments before stepping forward, easily catching the boy in his arms.

The Shadowhunter looked up at him confused and Magnus smirked at the beautiful face staring at him. When life gives you lemons.. 

In the next moment, they were standing in his loft. The boy jumped, his reflexes kicking in at the twinge of magic even though he looked so exhausted Magnus was pretty sure he couldn't fight back, even if Magnus had allowed him too. He didn't allow him to. With a quick snap the boy passed out, falling against the wood floor, the ichor and blood smacking loudly as his body hit the ground.

Magnus’s face scrunched distastefully. He waved his hand, the layers of filth disappearing from the boy's body instantly, leaving behind pale skin and the most ragged outfit he’d seen in awhile. He considered it for a moment and then the boy's clothes disappeared too.

Magnus hummed appreciatively and then he turned to get himself a drink.

 

He came back a few moments later, one of his favorite cocktails balanced in his hand. The boy was still sprawled out, naked on his floor just as Magnus knew he would be. The magic coursing through his body had made sure of that.

He didn't know this one. They’d never met but he must be from the New York Institute. There was a Parabatai rune on the boys waist and a rather lovely looking cock a little bit lower. He must be Alexander Lightwood. Maryse's little offspring. He was rather sure there was no other Parabatai in New York and he'd met Jonathan Wayland briefly, so he could check that off.

The boy was.. beautiful. His body was refined, like most Shadowhunters are, only on this one its looked heavenly. His skin was pale, contrasting beautifully on those runes that Magnus normally found distasteful. On Alexander though.. He couldn't help himself. He knelt down, placing his cocktail on the ground next to him as he ran his hand down the boy's chest, gently magic coming from his fingertips, forcing the boy's muscles to tense under him.

Its was beautiful. 

Magnus watched for a few moments, almost contemplating indulging himself a bit farther. He could play with the boy all he wanted, knowing that there was no way he’d wake up without Magnus wanting him too. He _could_ even wake him up. Force the boy to be compliant, even forcing the boy to be interested or he could just let him struggle. 

He dropped the idea after a moment, standing once again, with his drink twirling between his fingertips. Another night, maybe. He was tired though. He’d been helping the Seelies all day and being around them alone was draining, especially considering the amount of magic he’d used.

No, not today. He wanted to take a bath and relax all night.

Alexander was Maryse’s though.. Magnus looked over at the boy again and smirked, taking another thoughtful sip of his drink. That _would_ be rather amusing. He couldn’t imagine what Maryse would do. Her eldest son and the warlock she despised so much. The thought was too good to pass up.

Magnus knelt down next to the boy, his hand running gently through the boy's hair before starting. He didn’t do too much. He could have made the boy fall in love with him, if he really wanted to. He could have made the boy completely infatuated with the idea of him. That would be suspicious though. Maryse, or the boys Parabatai, would pick up on that and they would find another warlock to fix whatever Magnus had done.

He didn’t go that far. He only used a little bit of magic, a tiny twinge of influence. The next time the boy saw Magnus, he would feel drawn to him. He would want to be near him. He would want to want to talk to him and most importantly of all he would be open to Magnus’s flirtations.

It wasn’t a lot. If the boy truly wanted to, he could push off the effects of the magic. If not though.. Magnus could have his fun.

He stood up again and found himself chuckling. Maryse Lightwood.. He could see her enraged face. Her fury as her eldest son stood by Magnus’s side. Thinking about it, Magnus added a bit more magic to the spell and then he dressed the boy with a wave of his hand and dropped him off and the steps of the institute in the same movement.

Still laughing, he ran himself a bath.

 

It was a few months later when he actually saw Alexander again.

He watched the boy enter his club and he stared, confused at where he's seen him before he remembered. He... hadn’t actually expected him to show up again. At least, not so soon. Magnus smirked as he put his drink down, rising to his feet. It was like he’d left a present for himself and now that it was here Magnus he couldn’t wait to rip it open.

He walked over slowly, unable to keep the devious smirk off his face. Despite the urge to, he didn’t look at the boy right away. He looked at Clary and the boy's Parabatai, listening to their troubles.

After a few moments, he couldn’t help it. He turned and looked to Alexander, smirking widely as he winked.

Even without using his magic, he felt Alexander's heart race faster.

Lovely.

 

He helped the Shadowhunter's with their troubles, taking every opportunity he could to flirt with Alexander.

He could tell the spell was working. Alec blushed under his gaze, he squirmed away when Magnus brushed past him, he kept staring over at Magnus when he thought the man wasn’t looking. The boy was infatuated with him, though he was rather good at hiding it, even with Magnus’s magic pushing him along.

Magnus could have done something about it. He could have added more magic without anyone in the room noticing but he was rather enjoying this game. He wanted to see how long it would take for the boy to crack.

It didn’t take long.

 

Alexanders lips crushed against his and Magnus could barely stop himself from smirking into the kiss. This was more fun then he’d had in a long time and he hadn’t even gotten to the Maryse part.

Alexander kissed him feverishly, messy and unpracticed. He hadn't expected the boy to be a virgin, though that was a rather pleasant surprise.

He expected Alexander to be like most of the Shadowhunter's he’d met before. Arrogant, full of themselves, utterly distasteful. Alexander was none of those things, at least not around Magnus. He couldn’t help but wonder how much of Alexander's charm was brought on by the magic coursing through the boy's veins. He couldn’t risk dropping the spell though.

He hadn’t even gotten to the fun part.

 

Alexander was.. Unexpected.  

Magnus twirled the gift in between his fingertips, looking down at the small charm with a soft expression.

It was a game. He started this as a game. Alexander was his toy to play with, a pawn to get back at Maryse. He hadn’t… Expected the boy to be sweet. To be thoughtful. He hadn’t expected to actually look forward to spending time with him. He hadn’t expected to start falling for him. Never in a million years would he have expected that..

And yet, he was.

Every time Alexander walked into the room, Magnus felt his heart race in his chest. Every time Alec looked at him, Magnus practically melted. It was ridiculous. It was stupid. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Magnus hadn’t felt this way about another person in so long and this stupid Shadowhunter walked into his club and smiled and.. He was in too deep. He didn’t want to do this anymore. He didn’t want to play this game.

He didn’t want to feel this way again. He didn’t want to feel this way about another person, not when Magnus was forcing them to feel the same.

He had to take the spell down. He knew he did. He didn’t care much that he was deceiving Alec. It wasn’t as if Alec didn’t feel happy with what was happening now. The boy was content. Excited even, for their future together.

He couldn’t do it to himself though. He couldn’t keep doing this, knowing that the only way he could get someone to love him was with magic. It was too pitiful, even if he was the only one who knew about it.

He took the spell down, knowing that Alec was never going to look at him again.

And… He laughed. It was funny, really. He’d finally found someone who he loved, heart and soul, and he couldn’t even get them to love him back without forcing them too.

Magnus drank until he couldn’t remember his own name. He remembered Alexander's though. At least, until he passed out.

 

He woke up the next morning and his head was throbbing, pulsing and pounding painfully as he struggled to sit up. He was in the living room, sprawled out on the floor. There was something caked and dried onto his shirt and something was banging, the sound echoing painfully through Magnus’s head.

Magnus stood up and stumbled into the counter, groaning loudly. Someone was talking but he couldn’t even focus on the words, it was all just too loud.

“Magnus? Magnus, are you okay?” A few seconds of silence went by and then the voice continued, “If you don’t answer me, I’m breaking your door down.”

Magnus stumbled again, this time towards the door. “Alexander?..” He groaned again, falling backwards into one of the chairs at the counter. He waved his hand weakly and the door popped open.

Seconds later, Alexander rushed into the room, his eyes wide with panic. He scanned the room for a moment before spotting Magnus, rushing over. “Magnus? Magnus, what happened?” His arms went softly around his shoulders and his eyes peered down at him worriedly.

He was.. He was here. Magnus took down the spell didn’t he? He thought back on it, struggling to remember what he did the night before. “Do you..” Magnus groaned again, his own voice pulsing painfully through his head. “Need something?”

Alec looked down at him confused. “What do you mean?... Magnus, we had a date planned today.” His eyes scanned over Magnus’s body, spotting whatever was splashed across his chest. “Are you hungover? Did you use too much magic?”

Magnus whimpered and leaned forward, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder.

Instantly, Alec held him, his warm arms wrapping around Magnus.

It didn’t make sense. “You don’t..” Magnus trailed off for a moment before continuing, mumbling the words into Alec’s neck. “You don’t feel different? About me?”

Alec didn’t answer right away, but when he did his voice was laced with confusion. “What do you mean? Because you’re hung over?” He laughed quietly, his fingers caressing Magnus’s back. “Of course not. Come on. Come lay down on the couch, I’ll find you some advil.” Alec scooped him up easily, holding the warlock gently against his chest. Seconds later, Alec laid him down on the couch, pulling the blanket down, gently tucking Magnus in. “Where do you keep the painkillers?” He whispered, his fingers gently caressing Magnus’s cheek.

Magnus was so confused it took him a few seconds to even understand the question. He mumbled his reply and Alec came back a few minutes later helping him swallow the little pills before curling up with him, holding Magnus gently against his chest. “Go back to sleep.” Alec mumbled, kissing the tip of his head.

He was so tired and so confused that he did.

 

Magnus woke up slowly. He was cuddled into something warm, someone's chest. He could feel fingers tracing patterns against his back and he lifted his head slowly, staring up at Alexander for a few confused seconds before he remembered what happened.

He jolted up and Alec’s eyes widened, staring at Magnus, surprised at the sudden movement. “Magnus? Are you okay?”

Magnus stared. He was sure the confusion was evident on his face but he couldn’t focus enough to try and hide it. “What are you doing here?”

Alec didn’t answer for a moment. “What?..” He chuckled nervously, his hand moving to touch Magnus’s shoulder, freezing in shock when Magnus jerked away. “Maggie.. Whats wrong?”

“You don’t feel any different about me?” Magnus demanded sharply, his eyes scanning Alec’s face for something, anything, maybe he knew, maybe it was a trick-

“No..” Alec frowned. “Why would I?... Did something happen last night?”

Magnus shook his head. It didn’t make sense. He took the spell down. Alec shouldn’t be here. He should be home, wondering what he ever saw in Magnus, wondering why he ever even bothered with him.

Alec’s hands caught Magnus’s face, forcing the warlock to look up at him and Magnus shuttered, startled to find that he was crying. He could feel the tears trailing down his face, dripping into Alec’s fingers and he flinched when Alec brushed them away.

Alec was staring at him and Magnus could see it. He could see the concern in his eyes, he could see the love and it didn’t make any sense. “Magnus.. What’s wrong, love? What happened?”

“I didn’t..” Magnus choked and instantly Alec pulled him against his chest. Magnus went, bonelessly. “I didn’t think you’d.. Still care about me.. I thought..” Magnus trailed off and Alec laughed, humorlessly against his wet cheek.

“I’d never stop caring about you… Nothing could make that happen, Magnus.. Nothing in the world..” Alec whispered softly against his hair and Magnus sat there, trembling for at least another ten minutes before he was calm enough to reply again.

 

They stayed like that for hours, until Alec’s phone rang. Again.

Sighing, Alec pressed a kiss against his head. “I have to go.. Are you going to be alright?”

Magnus nodded and pulled away, smiling softly at Alec’s concerned look. “I'm fine, Alec. Go kill demons.”

Alec stared at him for another moment before nodding, cautiously. “Alright. I'll be back after… and we’re going to talk about this.. Okay?”

Magnus nodded and he knew the second Alec left he needed to come up with something. He was thinking about Camille. He had a nightmare about his parents. Any excuse. He could even just pluck the memory right from Alec's head, if he needed too. There was no way he could tell Alec the truth. He wouldn’t understand..

He never needed to know. They were fine. Alec loved him. Magnus loved Alec. There was no reason Alec ever needed to find out about what Magnus did. “Yeah.” He nodded. “Yeah, we’ll talk about it then.” 

In the end, Magnus just took the memory from Alec's head. It was easier that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment?


End file.
